A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 12
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelaires met their new guardian Danny Rand, little did they know that he had a big secret.


**I don't own any characters. Iron Fist belongs to the MCU and Netflix and a Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in New York City and its people were going about their day and minding their own business as usual. No one noticed the black car driving down the street. Residing in that car, were the Baudelaire siblings and Mr. Poe who was driving them to the home of their new guardian.

In the back, Violet asked "Excuse me, what's his name again?"

"I believe his name is Danny Rand." Mr. Poe explained.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny couldn't believe what they were hearing. Danny Rand, _the_ Danny Rand, the long lost heir to the Rand-Michium company, was going to be their new guardian. At once, a million questions began to spin around inside their heads, How did their parents know the Rands and why did they leave them in the care of their only son? Would he be able to look after them despite living away from civilization for so long?

The Baudelaires were soon pulled out of their thoughts as the car pulled to a sudden stop.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked out the car window to see a tall building outside.

Klaus looked back at Mr. Poe and asked "Is this it? Is this our new home?"

"Yes, this apartment is your new home and you three are going to live with Mr. Rand at the very top floor in his penthouse." Mr. Poe explained as he got out of the car and help the Baudelaires out. Violet, Klaus and Sunny could only look the building in awe as they stepped inside the main lobby. As they approached the main desk, the receptionist asked "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Mr. Daniel Rand." Mr. Poe replied.

The receptionist blinked before she said "I see, you're the wands of Mr. Rand. I'll buzz him up."

Then she hit a button as she picked up a phone. The receptionist talked on the phone for several minutes before she hung up and said "Mr. Rand will see you now. He's on his way down."

Mr. Poe and the Baudelaires say themselves down on the chairs in the waiting area before Danny Rand came out of an elevator a few minutes later.

Danny wasn't who the Baudelaires were expecting. Sure, he looked like the man they have seen in the newspapers, but he looked less like a wealthy guy and more like a Tai Chi master.

Danny then looked at the Baudelaires and said "You must be the Baudelaires, what are your names?"

Violet was the first one to speak up with "I'm Violet."

"Nice to meet you Violet." Danny stated as he shook her right hand.

After they were finished, Danny turned to Klaus and asked "And What's your name?"

"I'm Klaus." The 12 year old replied as he shook hands with the young billionaire.

Once he was finished with Klaus, Danny turned to Sunny and said "Whose this little cutie?"

Sunny frowned, she didn't like being called cute by strangers.

"That's Sunny and she doesn't like being 'cute' by strangers." Violet explained as she adjusted her baby sister in her arms.

Then Mr. Poe turned to Danny and said "You must be Danny. I'm Mr. Poe, I'm in charge of the Baudelaires estate."

Danny looked him over before he said "Let's go upstairs to the penthouse."

* * *

A few minutes later, the whole group was riding the elevator.

"How high does this thing go?" Klaus wondered.

"To the very top floor." Danny replied in a matter of fact way.

"How does it feel to be back in New York?" Violet asked carefully.

Danny paused for a moment before he answered with "It's complicated but I missed this city at times."

"Ummm...where did you stay all this time?" Klaus asked in the most gentle tone he could muster.

"I stayed in a magical village called K'un Lun, that only appears on this world every ten years." Danny explained.

Violet, Klaus, Sunny and even Mr. Poe exchanged glances with each other, wondering if the plane crash, the lost of his parents and the many years he spent away from modern civilization made Danny Rand go crazy.

Then the elevator came to a stop and opened up as Danny said "We're here."

As the Baudelaires, Mr. Poe and Danny got out of the elevator, the children couldn't believe their eyes!

This penthouse was a lot like their old house only much more modern.

Danny smiled as he said "Yes, there's lots to show you guys."

Mr. Poe said "It looks like everything is okay."

With that, the banker left the penthouse.

Once Mr. Poe was gone, Danny turned to the Baudelaires and said "So, tell me something about yourselves."

Violet opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as Danny's stomach growled loudly. The group of four burst out laughing as Danny said "I guess it's lunch time now."

As Danny led the Baudelaires to the kitchen, he added "I should tell you guys I'm vegetarian and I only have most vegetables and soy treats lying around."

"It's fine. We'll eat anything as long as it don't have any peppermint in it." Klaus said.

At once, Danny paused before he added "Wait a minute, you're allergic to peppermint? Mr. Poe didn't tell me that."

"I think he just forgot." Violet replied.

"What?!" Danny cried feeling outraged. "How could he forget to tell me such an important detail?!"

"It's not such a big deal." Klaus started to day as Violet pressed Sunny close to her chest, but Danny interrupted with "It is! What if I gave you guys peppermint by mistake?! What if something happened to you?!"

Then upon seeing how scared the Baudelaires were getting, Danny took a deep breath as he said "I'm sorry, I just hate the idea of children being in danger or neglected."

Upon hearing that, Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other and felt a sense of relief come over them. He cares about them, but will he be able to protect from Olaf and his troupe if they ever managed to track down where the Baudelaires were staying?

Then they were interrupted from their thoughts as Danny asked "Do you guys mind if I invite a friend over for dinner?"

"Sure. What's your friend's name?" Violet wondered.

"Her name is Colleen Wing and she's one of the first people I befriended since I came back to this city." Danny explained.

"What's she like?" Klaus asked.

Danny paused for a moment before he replied with "She's a tough but sweet girl, who will go out of her way to help you."

Before either Violet or Klaus could have the chance to continue to ask more questions, the phone in the living room suddenly began to rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." Danny said as he hurried over to the phone.

As he picked it, the receptionist on the other end said "Danny, did you hire a new assistant?"

"No, I never hired any new assistant? Why do you ask?" Danny questioned in a low tone that was confused and suspicious.

"We have someone down in the lobby who claims to be your new assistant and demands to be taken to your room. We're keeping him occupied until the police arrive." The receptionist explained.

"Very good. Just keep him busy until the police arrive. Thank you and have a nice day." Danny stated as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, it was just some issue downstairs that they're taking care of and they wanted to let me know." Danny fibbed before he changed the subject with "Who wants to meet Coleen and have dinner?"

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires and Danny were getting ready for dinner.

"Will think she like us?" Klaus wondered to himself.

Then almost as if he could hear him, Danny replied "Of course, she'll like you. You guys are awesome."

The Baudelaires all blushed with pride at Danny's words when the doorbell rang.

Danny nervously walked over to the door and opened to see Coleen smiling nervously at him.

"Hi, how are the kids settling in?" Coleen asked as she stepped inside the penthouse.

"We're fine. Thank you." Violet stated as she and her siblings stepped out from the shadows.

Coleen was momentarily caught off guard before she cracked a smile and said "You guys are good. I'm Coleen. What are your names?"

"I'm Violet." Violet replied.

"I'm Klaus." Klaus stated.

"Ba-Ba." Sunny pipped up. Which meant "I'm Sunny."

Both Colleen and Danny gave Sunny confused looks before Violet stepped in and explained "She's saying her name is Sunny."

"How can you understand what she's saying?" Both Colleen and Danny questioned at the same time.

"She's our baby sister. We've known her since she was a baby." Klaus added.

Then Colleen changed the subject with "What are we having for dinner?"

"Vegan stuff as usual." Danny said as he went into the kitchen to cook.

As Danny was busy making dinner, Violet turned to Colleen and asked "How did you and Danny met?"

"It's complicated." Colleen answered as she and the children walked into the living room.

"Please tell us." Klaus jokingly begged as he, his sisters and Colleen sat themselves down on comfy couches.

Colleen smiled. However just as she opened her mouth, the phone in the living room began to ring again.

"Can either of you guys get that?" Danny called out from the kitchen.

"Let it go to voicemail. It's probably not important." Colleen answered from her seat.

No sooner had she said that, the phone suddenly stopped ringing.

"That was wired." Violet remarked just as the phone began to ring again.

"Okay, I'm both annoyed and creeped out." Klaus remarked as he looked at the phone.

"Me too." Colleen agreed as the phone continued to ring.

Colleen let out a sigh of annoyance as she walked towards the phone. However, just as soon as she picked up, the line went dead.

Feeling annoyed, Colleen put the phone down and walked back over to where she was sitting. Then, the phone started to ring once again. More annoyed than ever, Colleen stormed over to the phone, picked it up as she yelled "What do you want?!"

"Only the Baudelaire fortune." Replied a male voice on the other end.

At once, Colleen froze before she asked "Who are you and what have you done to the receptionist?"

There was some chuckling on the other end, before the man answered "Haven't you already guessed? The receptionist was too smart for me and my troupe, she and the rest of the staff are now...all tied up at the moment."

"If you hurt them…" Colleen started to say as she felt anger rising within her, but once again she was interrupted by the male voice as he said "They don't need to come to any harm as long as the Baudelaires give themselves up to me."

Before Colleen could respond to that she was interrupted as Danny called out "What's going on? What's the matter?"

Colleen out the phone on mute, before she shouted out "Someone's taken the staff hostage!"

"What!" Danny yelled before he rushed out of the kitchen.

As he hurried into the living room as fast as he could, Violet, whose face was starting to turn pale, immediately asked "Is the person on the other end male and did he mention a troupe?"

"Yes, How did you know?" Colleen questioned.

"He's Count Olaf!" Klaus interjected before he let out a loud gasp as he said "Did you put him on mute?"

"Yes…" Colleen started to say, before Klaus frantically interrupted with "Put him back on! Put him back on now!"

Colleen quickly did as he asked before Olaf's angry voice growled out "You shouldn't have tested my patience good women…."

"We're right here, Olaf. What do you want?" Violet interrupted.

"Ah! Violet. How are you doing my dear?" Olaf asked as his voice changed from a threatening tone to an almost pleasant one.

"Fine until you showed up!" Violet fired back.

"I'm rather hurt. Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Olaf questioned.

" _ **You**_ are _**not**_ my _**father!"**_ Violet hissed. "My father died in that fire!" She added.

"I was your father once." Olaf protested.

"Oh please!" Violet replied as Klaus joined in.

"He-whop!" Sunny added. Which meant "You tell him, Guys!"

As the Baudelaires continued to talk over the phone, they didn't even notice Colleen and Danny sneaking out of the penthouse with a katana on Colleen's back. As they shut the door behind them, Colleen turned and said "You look ridiculous."

Danny briefly frowned at her, before they hurried into the elevator. While Colleen chose to stay in the outfit that she came in, Danny changed into a yellow and green outfit that consisted of a yellow mask over his head, a green coat that showed off his dragon tattoo on his chest and a a green pair of pants with a yellow sash and matching yellow boots.

"This is my costume." Danny muttered in a tone that was between annoyance and playfulness as Colleen hit the main floor button.

"I know you need to protect your identity, but I still think it looks ridiculous." Colleen as the elevator doors closed and it began to head towards the main floor.

For awhile, neither one of them said anything, but then Colleen looked at Danny and said "I love you."

"I love you too, but there's no need to get sentimental." Danny replied. "We'll get through this and we'll head back to the kids, with them none the wiser." He added.

"But I already left them a note." Colleen stated.

"When did you leave them a note?" Danny questioned.

"I quickly grabbed a post-it and a pen and wrote down where we going and locked the door behind us so they can't follow." Colleen explained.

"How will we…?" Danny started to say, but Colleen interrupted with "I already bought the spare keys so they can't get out and we can get back in."

"Good, but what if they find them on you?" Danny wondered.

"They won't." Colleen assured him as the elevator reached the main floor as the door opened up. Colleen and Danny were greeted with the horrible sight of several staff members bound and gagged and guarded by several strange looking people who they quickly assumed to be Olaf's troupe. At that moment, one of the troupe members quickly turned around and yelled "The orphans didn't come!"

Olaf looked at the due in shock and then he looked at his headmen as he said "Kill them and the other two that have just arrived. We can blame it on the Baudelaires."

As the troupe was preparing to kill the frightened staff members, Colleen and Danny quickly spun into action.

Danny punched every troupe member he could find while Colleen freed the staff members. In no time at all, all of the troupe members were knocked out cold and the staff members were free. Realizing just how badly his plan had gone, Olaf decided to flee.

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easily!" Danny called out as he charged after the wanted felon. As Olaf reached the front door, Danny tactically him to the ground and said "Looks we finally got you!"

* * *

Sometime, the police and EMTs had arrived and Olaf and his troupe were being escorted out of the building while the Baudelaires, Colleen and Danny watched.

"Who was that guy who beat him?" Klaus wondered.

"That was the Iron Fist and he's one of New York's many superheroes." Danny explained.

"You mean there are more besides the Avengers?" Violet inquired.

"Of course there are many other superheroes besides the Avengers." Klaus replied. "Their membership has grown in the last few years. They not only have the Hulk and Thor, they have Scarlet Witch who manipulate stuff, Vision, War Machine and the Falcon." He added. "Also in California, they have Ant-man and this group of super powered kids. In this city alone, there's Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, Daredevil and the Punisher, through those last two guys are dead now."

At the mention of Daredevil, Danny felt a tinge of grief and guilt come over him. Daredevil known only to a few as Matt Murdock had taught him what it meant to be a hero and saved the city from the hand at the cost of his own life. Ever since that day, Danny had vowed to protect New York in Matt's place. However, only time would tell if he would be as great a hero as Matt was. Then Danny was brought out of his thoughts as Violet said "I still can't believe that you guys locked us in here and went off to deal with Olaf by yourselves!"

"What if Iron Fist never came?" Klaus added as Sunny nodded her head in agreement.

 _If only they knew._ Danny thought to himself as he and Colleen resisted the temptation to exchange glances.

"You guys are lucky to be alive, our last guardian who encountered Olaf wasn't so lucky." Violet stated.

"We're martial artists. We can handle ourselves and I teach karate for a living and know how to use a katana as you saw with some of the theater troupe who are now on their way to the hospital." Colleen reassured them.

A look of horror appeared on each of the Baudelaires faces.

"You sent these guys to the hospital?" Klaus asked in a horrified tone.

"They were going to kill the staff members." Colleen reminded him. However, when she saw how scared Klaus and his sisters looked, she added "However, I appreciate your concern for Danny and me and I will be more careful next time and I won't frighten you guys ever again."

* * *

Sometime later, Colleen had gone home and the Baudelaires were getting ready to go to sleep.

"I don't know if I can go to sleep tonight." Violet said to her siblings.

"Me either." Klaus agreed before he added "Do you get the feeling that they aren't telling us something?"

Violet and Sunny nodded in their heads in agreement as Sunny said "Ha-oh." Which meant "How could Colleen be skill with a katana?"

"You said it Sunny and how did Danny get to be such a good martial artist?" Violet wondered.

"Maybe one of us should ask him?" Klaus seguested.

"I'll do it. I'm the oldest." Violet stated.

A few moments later, Violet crept out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen in the hopes of hearing up some soil milk to help her and her siblings sleep. As she opened the fridge, Violet heard Danny's voice say "Violet, what are you doing up?"

Violet turned to face Danny as she replied "I couldn't sleep and neither can Klaus and Sunny. So I wanted to heat up some milk for us. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, you can." Danny replied as he grabbed two cups. Then he turned to Violet and asked "Does Sunny use a sippy cup or is she old enough to drink from a regular cup?"

"She uses a sippy cup." Violet answered as she handed him a sippy cup.

As Danny began to get the cups ready, Violet asked "How did you learn to fight so well?"

Danny became quiet for a moment before he replied with "I trained under Colleen. That's how we met and that's how we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's a nice little story, except for the fact that Klaus read your story and you said you were raised by monks that taught you how to fight." Violet replied.

 _Wow, she's good._ Danny thought to himself. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he decided to tell her the truth.

"I really was taught by the monks of Ku'n-lun and I became the Iron Fist, sworn to defeat the Hand, an evil group of ninjas who wanted to take over the world. My friends and I beat them for good, so now I just protect this city." Danny explained.

Violet's eyes widen in shock. _How did we end up with a superhero for a guardian?_ She thought to herself.

Then she was brought out of her thoughts as Danny added "You must promise me one thing, you can never tell anyone about the talk we had, not even your brother and sister."

* * *

Sometime later, Violet went back to bed, feeling guilty about keeping a secret from Klaus and Sunny for the first time in her life. However, she knew that this was the way things had to be and with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
